The Story Before
by Fannye
Summary: A look into the world of Rizzoli and Isles before the first episode. A collection of one-shots.
1. Waking Up

_Rizzoli and Isles belong to __Tess Gerritsen__ and TNT. And of course, a special thanks to __Janet Tamaro__ for making them into the lovable characters we can't get enough of._

_A one-shot that details Jane's thoughts after waking up in the hospital after being attacked by Hoyt. _

* * *

><p><strong>-Waking Up-<strong>

Waking up in a hospital was never a good outcome for a cop. Of course, for me it was better than the other option.

Never waking up at all.

I had been in the hospital for two days and it already seemed like an eternity. I had three broken ribs, a gash on the back of my scalp that required 20 stitches, a concussion and two stab wounds in my palms.

I couldn't help but hold up my hands and stare at them. They were wrapped with so much gauze that it almost looked like I had boxing gloves on my hands. I would have laughed but couldn't find the humor in it.

I could only blame myself for being so stupid.

For the past three months Korsak and I had been tracking down a serial killer. The Surgeon kidnapped, raped and tortured women before finally slicing their throats. The most gruesome part came before the kill though. While they were still alive and awake, he removed their uterus and kept it as a trophy.

_Bastard_.

It had taken us weeks to discover who he truly was. Charles Hoyt, a former medical student who had been thrown out for fondling corpses. Once we had a name we thought we were close to catching him, until he took another victim.

We were so desperate to find her that I took a lead without thinking. I ignored protocol and rushed to investigate myself. When I saw Melissa laying on that mattress in the basement of that abandoned house I didn't stop to secure the scene.

And I paid for it.

The blow to the back of my head came first, knocked my gun and flashlight out of my hands and had me eating dirt from the floor. When I tried to push myself up the second blow came on my left side. I found out later that it was a two by four. I was barely able to roll over, or take a deep breath. I thought I saw him standing over me, but I couldn't see straight. The room was spinning before everything went black.

I don't know how long I was out, but woke to the sound of someone whimpering. I felt him kneeling over me before I heard him speak.

Just remembering it sent chills down my spine.

"Hello _Jane_, it's so nice to finally meet you." He was smiling and holding a scalpel in his hand. I tried to move but wasn't able to get very far before he pushed me back down.

"Now, now, that just won't do. I need you to lie still for the fun were going to have." He cocked his head as he studied me, then a twisted smile formed on his lips. "I have just the thing."

He pulled my right arm out to the side and pinned my right hand to the floor. I could only watch as he brought the scalpel down. I screamed in fury and pain as it pushed through me and into the dirt ground below. He laughed in glee as he pulled my left arm out and picked up another scalpel from the floor next to him. When he brought the scalpel down again, my scream sounded defeated.

I'd let him win.

I blacked out from the pain as he stood above me admiring his handiwork.

The pain in my hands woke me up for the second time. He was whispering my name, telling me to wake up. I could hear him whispering about my scent, about... my_ body_. How it was time to finish the game.

It was the scalpel on my neck made me finally open my eyes.

"_Jane_. So glad you could join me." The sound of him saying my name was frightening, but it was the madness in his eyes that was truly terrifying. That's when it finally dawned on me that this was the end.

I was going to die.

I started to shake and felt tears forming in my eyes. I hated myself for showing that weakness in front of him. I wanted to die fighting, not whimpering like a wounded animal. But that's all I could do as he kept whispering and pushed the scalpel to my throat.

I barely registered the yell before the gunshots and could only shake in terror as Hoyt jerked away from me and fell. I could hardly recognize Korsak through the tears in my eyes. He was saying something as he took off his jacket but all I could focus on was the pain.

I squeezed my eyes closed as I remembered how I'd whimpered like a baby.

"_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts."_

The knock at the door made me snap my eyes open. It was Korsak, leaning against the doorframe with a frown on his face.

"You in pain Rizzoli?"

I shook my head. "No."

He nodded before coming in and lowering himself into the chair next to the bed. He took a deep breath and studied his hands before he spoke.

"Hoyt is going to survive his injuries. They were able to take his breathing tube out this morning. As soon as he's stable they'll transfer him into the jail and book him."

I could only nod. I wanted that _bastard_ dead, but the thought of him rotting in prison without an option of parole was an idea that I'd have to learn to accept.

"Dr. Tierney decided to retire."

My head snapped up. "Really?"

Dr. Tierney and I had never really gotten along. During the three years I had spent in the Homicide unit the Chief Medical Examiner's Southern gentleman routine had rubbed me the wrong way. Of course, I'll admit that my "Yankee" bluntness had the same effect on him. Having to get used to working with a new ME wasn't something I would be looking forward to.

I watched as Korsak shrugged. "He decided after we captured Hoyt that it was time to hang up the medical examiner coat. He told me that he's decided to leave at the end of next month. Won't be an official announcement until next week so don't tell anyone."

I looked around the room. "Who the hell am I going to tell?"

He chuckled before leaning back in the chair. "There's some talk that they'll replace him with Dr. Isles."

"Who?"

"She just transferred from San Diego. Been working in the ME's office for the past month. Dresses like she's going to a fashion show," He pursed his lips in thought before continuing, "Pretty sexy."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Really, Korsak?"

He laughed before shaking his head and standing up. "I'll keep you in the loop."

I nodded as he turned to leave. I had been told this morning that the doctors expected a three month recovery for me. At least two weeks in the hospital before 8 weeks of physical therapy for my hands.

The next three months were going to be torture.

I laughed as I realized that I'd gladly welcome gossip from Korsak about the new ME to keep me sane in the meantime.

* * *

><p><em>So this is my first fan-fic in the world of Rizzoli and Isles. I've been writing Twilight fan-fic for over two years now, but I've found myself obsessed with Rizzoli and Isle since it debuted last summer. <em>

_So, I finally gave up and started writing about my two new favorite characters :)_

_The plan is to have this story alternate between Jane and Maura's perspective and how their friendship develops before the first episode of the show. _

_Hope you take the time to flip over to the next chapter for a Maura one-shot..._

_Thanks for reading and review!_

_Fannye_


	2. Becoming Chief

_Rizzoli and Isles belong to __Tess Gerritsen__ and TNT. And of course, a special thanks to __Janet Tamaro__ for making them into the lovable characters we can't get enough of._

_Just a quick one-shot where we say hello to the new Chief Medical Examiner. _

* * *

><p><strong>-Becoming Chief-<strong>

I looked at my watch before knocking on the slightly closed door of Dr. Tierney. He had asked that I stop by for a meeting at seven o'clock this evening.

"Come in." Came his gruff reply from within.

I pushed open the door and smiled as he looked up from the paperwork on his desk. The tension on his face instantly smoothed as he reached up and removed his glasses.

"Maura, have a seat." He looked at the clock on the wall before chuckling. "Always right on time aren't you?"

I smoothed my dress as I sat down in one of the deep seated chairs in front of his desk. "You know how much I love to be punctual Ashford."

It had taken me a few weeks to become accustom to addressing Dr. Tierney by his first name. He blamed it on his Southern roots when he had first interviewed me for the open Medical Examiner's position for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts two months ago. He agreed that in a working environment I could address him by his formal title but in private he insisted that I address him on a first name basis.

"So," He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his stomach, "How are you liking Boston? Missing your sunny San Diego yet?"

I laughed. "I'm surprised that I'm not. It seems Massachusetts has grown on me. I think I've even started to enjoy the cold. I have a feeling that the cold winter will agree with me."

Ashford shook slightly as if he had developed a chill himself. "Not me, I think I've had enough Boston winters to last me a lifetime."

He cleared his throat before leaning forward in his chair and folding his hands on the wood of his desk. "Maura, I wanted to take the time to tell you personally before the announcement was made tomorrow morning. I've decided to retire at the end of next month."

The news didn't surprise me. I had seen the growing weariness in Ashford. I knew from our discussions over the past month that the case involving the Surgeon had been particularly straining on him.

"Was it the Surgeon case?"

He sat quietly for a minute before meeting my eyes. "It played a role. It was one of the most difficult cases I've ever dealt with. Charles Hoyt is a monster and a very sick man. What he did to detective Rizzoli..."

I waited patiently as he sighed.

"We never truly got along detective Rizzoli and I. She's an extremely blunt women, tough as nails. Of course, she has to be in that boys club called the Homicide unit. I'm afraid that she has quite a road of recovery in front of her before she'll be cleared to return to active duty."

The attack on detective Rizzoli had only taken place a week ago. The reports said she had suffered a laceration to the back of the skull with a subsequent concussion, three broken ribs and puncture wounds to both palms.

Ashford leaned back in his chair again and it creaked softly as he adjusted his weight. "I didn't ask you to stop by to only tell you about my retirement or to discuss the Surgeon case." He cleared his throat. "I actually have a confession to make."

I felt my head tilt in confusion. "A confession?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid that I haven't been completely truthful with you. It took me three longs months to convince you to interview for the open position here in Boston." He smiled at the memory. "And although I was thrilled to have you accept the open position, that wasn't the real reason that I wanted you here."

"I don't understand."

"I knew my time as Chief Medical Examiner was coming to an end. At the ripe old age of 62, I'm not getting any younger. When I informed the commission on medicolegal investigation last year they asked if I would make a recommendation for a successor."

He paused and smiled as he meet my eyes. "And I found you Maura."

"A successor?" I could barely make the words leave my mouth.

Ashford laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen you at a loss for words."

He leaned forward again. "I saw the work you were doing in San Diego and had heard how brilliant you were. You haven't disappointed me once since joining the ME's office last month. I asked that the commission on medicolegal investigation recommend you to the governor for appointment to Chief Medical Examiner last week. He made his decision this afternoon."

He stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of me. "I'd like to offer my congratulations to the new Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

I stood and shook the hand he had extended as he laughed.

"It's a good thing Boston has grown on you."

I could only laugh in return as my mind tried to process the idea of becoming Chief Medical Examiner in just a few weeks.

"They'll announce both your appointment and my retirement tomorrow morning. The commission was nice enough to let me break the news to you tonight so you'd have some time to compose yourself."

I could only nod as I sank back down in the chair behind me. My head snapped up as a thought crossed my mind.

"I'll be working very closely with the Homicide unit once I take over responsibilities as the Chief Medical Examiner, correct?"

"Yes, why?" Ashford lowered himself into the chair next to me.

"Maybe you should tell me more about this detective Rizzoli."

Ashford only laughed.

* * *

><p><em>I swear, writing from Maura's perspective is a workout. She's so complex as a character, it's hard to get your mind in the right place sometimes to make her sound real. Hopefully I did her justice.<em>

_I'm always open for comments and criticism- good, bad... not believable, whatever. Just like to hear them (and learn from them), so don't be shy :)_

_I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters, more to come soon... I promise._

_Thanks for reading and review!_

_Fannye_


	3. Collision Course

_Rizzoli and Isles belong to __Tess Gerritsen__ and TNT. And of course, a special thanks to __Janet Tamaro__ for making them into the lovable characters we can't get enough of._

_A quick one-shot that shows how Rizzoli and Isles run into each other for the first time._

* * *

><p><strong>-Collision Course-<strong>

Three months had passed since I had been attacked by Hoyt. Three long months since I had been allowed to pick up my gun and use my badge.

My head had healed along with my ribs, those injuries were just distant memories now. My hands... well, that was another story. The pain from the twin scars in my palms were a constant reminder of the hell I'd lived through that day. The nightmares were a brutal reminder throughout the night.

Three months and I was still dreaming about that _bastard_. Finding myself waking up soaked in sweat or sobbing from the terror had become a normal event that I couldn't escape and one that never let me to go back to sleep afterwards.

Hoyt was turning into my own personal bogeyman.

I forced that thought out of my head as I pulled up to the scene and parked behind a gleaming black Mercedes Benz. It was just my luck that while I was being processed back into active duty a call would come in.

I studied the car for a minute before getting out. Not your average vehicle for anyone who would be working a crime scene. It just screamed "_rich_". I shrugged it off as I climbed out of the car and froze as I watched two medical techs walk down the drive with a body bag towards the waiting medical examiner's van.

_"Dammit!" _I couldn't help but let it escape my mouth as a hiss.

Not the way I wanted to start my first case after coming back. If it hadn't taken so long at the station I would have gotten here in time to see the scene undisturbed. I tried not to slam the car door in frustration and failed horribly.

I sighed as I started to walk up the drive. Without thinking, I felt my hand go instantly to rest on the gun at my hip and felt a smile forming on my lips at the same time. God, it felt good to be back... even if I did miss the damn body.

I held up my badge for the officer standing at the entrance to the scene and tried not to wince as the pain in my right palm flared up.

"Rizzoli, Homicide victor 8-2-5."

He nodded and wrote down the information on the log before looking up and meeting my eyes. "Welcome back detective."

"Thanks." I smiled at him briefly before ducking underneath the crime scene tape and making my way to the front of the house. I stopped just outside of the open front door to pull on shoe covers. That was the easiest part. I couldn't help but stare at the rubber gloves in disgust.

_Suck it up Rizzoli_.

I kept my head down and blocked everything else out as I concentrated on pulling on the rubber gloves. After two months of physical therapy I had been warned to be prepared for two things- rubber gloves and the weather. Both were going to cause the scar tissue in my palms to hurt like hell. There was no way around it, so I'd rather be facing one of my biggest obstacles outside... _alone_.

I wasn't going to show any weakness, not after what I'd been through. _No weakness_. It became my mantra as I pulled both gloves over my hands and gritted my teeth against the intense pain. I tried to breathe through it as I moved toward the open door.

And found myself practically colliding with someone in the doorway.

"Whoa!" I grabbed onto an arm in front of me and planted the my other against the doorframe to stop from toppling backwards onto my ass. I caught a glimpse of red high heels before my head instinctively snapped up to get my bearings.

I was surprised to find myself face to face with a woman. She had one hand wrapped around the opposite doorframe and the other holding a black medical bag.

"I'm sorry." I let go of her arm and took a step back. "You alright?"

She nodded before smoothing the front of her dress. "Yes, thank you for steadying me. I'm afraid my forward momentum would have taken us both down to the ground had you not counter balanced our combined weight."

Her words threw me off and left me standing there dumbfounded.

She tilted her head slightly to the side and studied me for a moment. Before I could get my mouth to work again a look of recognition lit up in her eyes and she smiled. "Nice to have you back detective Rizzoli. I'll be performing the autopsy at 4pm if you'd like to join us. I believe detective Korsak is still inside."

"Dr. Isles?" At the sound of the voice she looked over my shoulder and raised her hand in acknowledgement.

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me?" I could only turn and stare as she walked away.

Dr. Isles? _That_ was Dr. Isles?

She walked quickly down the drive, her high heels clicking on the concrete. I watched as she stopped to talk to one of the medical techs that was loading the body into the back of the medical examiner's van.

_Really?_ Who in the _hell_ would wear heels that high to a crime scene? Not to mention a dress that was practically a second skin... how were you supppose to move around a crime scene in that thing!

I huffed out a breath. The woman was suppose to be the new Chief Medical Examiner, not some fashion runway model.

I folded my arms across my chest as my eyes followed Dr. Isles turn and walk toward the black Mercedes Benz I had parked behind. I couldn't help but laugh. Of _course_ that was her car... everything about her screamed "_wealthy"_.

"I see you ran into Dr. Isles." I looked over my shoulder to see Korsak leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, _literally_." Before the words were out of my mouth I had already turned back to watch Dr. Isles fold herself into her ridiculously expensive car.

The bark of laughter made me swing around and plant my hands on my hips. "_What_?"

"I see she's made quite an impression on you." His smile was a mile wide and you couldn't miss the teasing in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him backwards playfully. "Oh, shut up! I just didn't expect..." I waved my hand in the direction of the black Mercedes as it drove off. "_That_."

He laughed as I follow him inside the house. "Just wait until you have a conversation with her."

* * *

><p><em>First, let me say thank you to all of you that reviewed, or added me to your alert or favorite list. It's extremely rewarding to know that there are people out there who enjoy my writing and take a few minute to show it. I don't usually do this but I felt so much appreciation for the first 5 reviews so...<em>

_**Raiderslight**__- I'm glad you enjoyed them! Hope the first introduction of Jane and Maura meeting gets the same feeling._

_**Kj**__- Lol, thank you... I promise there are many, many chapters yet to come :)_

_**Swampje**__- Thank you, Maura is my own personal challenge... trying to find the right balance. She's extremely intelligent but that doesn't make her a robot, just a little on the quirky side. Hope this new chapter lived up to your expectations!_

_**Transylvanian**__- Thanks so much, hope it's still enjoyable for you!_

_**tenaji**__- No, thank you for your review! It was the first :) I've read just about every Jane/Maura story out there and kept missing what happened before in terms of really trying to stick to the storyline of both the TV show and the books as well. So I thought I'd give it a shot- so glad you appreciated it :) _

_And of course, welcome to those of you that are just reading the story for the first time._

_I had originally thought that this one-shot would show Jane and Maura meeting in a different setting completely... but the story took on a life of its own and I'm now in the process of editing the second part (back in the lab at the autopsy from Maura's point of view, with that promised first conversation)._

_I hope you're all enjoying the back and forth point of views in this story. It fun for me to switch and keeps me on my toes trying to keep the "voices" straight in a first-person narrative. You know, I can honestly say that I've never written a fanfiction in a third-person narrative... so that might be an interesting challenge if it's something that I'm asked to do (maybe another mini-story, who knows lol)._

_Okay, enough rambling for tonight... _

_Thanks for reading and review!_

_Fannye_


End file.
